A Dark Hero
by Barnzulla
Summary: This is my little version of what I thought should of happened to Darkrai in Alamo's Rated T cause the theme is for people with a little more mature taste in the Pokemon universe. updated Just got some more details and better wording in it.


A Dark Hero

_Author notes_

_Just to let everyone know, this part takes place right at the moment Darkrai was passed out in the gardens pond. This is my take of it, what I thought should of happened to Darkrai. Also if anyone has read this take on it before 6-13-10, I have modified the story a bit. Not the plot or anything, just more detail and some rewording._

Passed out in the water Darkrai was dreaming about the meeting of his first true friend, Alicia.

_Every Pokemon disregarded me as demon and tried their best to kill me, but this little human girl did not. Even when I was weakened from that persistent Luxray, she showed me kindness. She could of easily ended my life as I tried to get up but instead said that she would make everything better. I was extremely grateful to her for letting me call this garden home. It was so much better than that dreaded island I've been stuck on for eons. Even the Pokemon of the garden started to accept me there so long as I kept my distance. It was not that they feared me but for my talent which even I can't fully control, Nightmares... I hear someone crying in the distance but it isn't Alicia... someone similar._ "Please you two, would you just STOP!" _ALICE!_

Darkrai awoke and noticed that he was lying on the ground by Alice. He got up and mustered all the strength he had left and pushed himself with his dark powers toward the two deitys who were just about to launch their final attack. "STOP!" Darkrai put his hand together and pushed out raw dark energy to form a barrier. He flew right in between the blasts and absorbed the full power from them. With all that energy at his disposal he extended the barrier to engulf Dialga and Palkia. "THIS GARDEN IS EVERYONES, WHAT RIGHT DO TWO SO CALLED DEITYS HAVE IN DESTROYING SUCH A PEACEFUL PLACE!".. " As protector of this wonderful place I'm gonna DESTROY you two for such ungodly behavior!" Palkia and Dialga both replied in unison "We would like to see you try there fallen one!"

Everyone in the garden watched with horror as Darkrai used the energy to attempt to destroy the gods of time and space. With each mini explosion the town would slowly start to disappear even more. Darkrai's body was starting to give out on him from the sheer amounts of energy he absorbed. (Oh no, I don't know if I can keep this up much longer! There is simply too much power here for me to control and my body is just racked with pain!) Slowly the sphere of dark energy receded into Darkrai's body. Little bolts of red energy sparked all over his body causing extreme pain. (NO, I can't move!) With little delay Dialga and Palkia fired a overcharged Hyper-beam at the weakened Darkrai. Both hit with tremendous force that shook everyone in their chest. From the cloud of smoke Darkrai's limp body flew upwards from the sheer amount of power they put into it.

(I'm so sorry Alicia, I couldn't protect the garden, I couldn't protect your grand-daughter, I couldn't do anything to stop this... Why was I brought into this world if all that was to happen to me was this... It's not fair!) Tears started to form around his eyes. Alice looked up and couldn't believe what she saw. Darkrai's body started to glow red with energy and heard a faint roar coming from him. Darkrai's body was starting to become distorted from the raw energy he absorbed and the strain of doing so took its toll. Darkrai yelled with his final breath "FORGIVE ME ALICIA!" Then his body exploded with a strong pulse of dark energy. The pulse of dark energy struck the two deitys and knocked them down into the ground, hard. Alice looked in horror as her protector was gone...just.. GONE, before her eyes.

"DARKRAI NO!"... "No no no no NOOOO!" Alice fell to her knees crying, until she saw a piece of what appeared to be Darkrai's cloak in front of her. Alice quickly brought her hands up to her mouth as she felt really sick to her stomach. She was starting to dry heave when Tonio quickly ran over and held her head to his chest to comfort her. Dialga and Palkia slowly got up from the ground and roared victoriously from their kill. "How?" "How can they do such a thing Tonio?" "They killed him...They killed him in cold blood!" Tears flowing from her eyes started to soak his shirt, but he just held her as tight as he could as her emotions just poured onto him.

_Where, am I?... Did I die?... Alicia? Alice? THE GARDEN! _

_Calm down there fallen one._

_Who... are you? _

_I'm am the creator of life, I am called __Arceus_

Darkrai scanned the area he was in. They were both floating in a nothingness of white with a small faded picture of what was going on in Alamos Town. He leered at the god in front of him and said.

_If you are the creator of life then why did you give me this curse?_

_Not curse, but gift. You helped out the humans by giving nightmares to that human's Great Grandfather.(as it pointed to Tonio) And he was able to construct that tower to help quell this outrage, because of your gift _

"_A GIFT!" I GIVE NIGHTMARES TO ANYONE WHO'S NEAR ME!... I cause pain and suffering to the ones who get too close to me! Not to mention that I go insane on every new moon! For a so called gift its worthless! ... I couldn't save the garden, I couldn't save the town, I couldn't save the people or the Pokemon! You gave me too much power to be able to control and now look at me!_

Tears started to form around Darkrai's blue eyes

_I might have given you too much power, but you gave up when you thought that there was no way to control it. Even when Cresselia came to help, you shut her out. Only when you befriended a human whom was called Alicia did you start to open your heart to others. Didn't you notice that you were able to control you powers a little better when you met up with her. She didn't care who or what you were, you were just someone who needed a friend and a place to stay. Because of that friendship you gained and having a sense of belonging, you were able to better control your powers. You were able to give a warning in the form of a nightmare to help out the events that are currently taking place._

Darkrai looked at the picture of Alamos and watched the two deitys still at it.

_...Wasn't there anything else I could of done.. I don't feel like I've done enough._

_Don't worry you've done more than enough. Palkia and Dialga are having a quarrel because of a past event... An event that will sadly effect me as well._

_How!_

_Well It was due to a human that betrayed another. He forced that human to betray me. Sadly even with as powerful as I am, I'm unable to go back to stop this from happening. That is the reason why I created you. To help put forth into motion a plan I devised to help Palkia, Dialga and another fallen one called Giratina to keep me busy while these humans (as it pointed to Ash, Dawn, and Brock) save me from myself._

_So...have I fulfilled my purpose in life?_

_Yes and No. I believe that you have fulfilled your main purpose, but you still have a couple more to do._

_Like what?_

_Protecting the garden, and learning to control your powers... Look, you see. They have finally settled down... And look at that. Palkia restored the town back to its old self._

_But how!_

_Why that's simple... because of you. Since you have done what you were created to do, I feel the right thing to do in a situation like this is to restore your life. You were willing to sacrifice it for the greater good._

_REALLY! You can do that for me._

_Yes, but remember what your next purposes are... remember that you gave your first friend your word... Until we meet again._

Darkrai's body vanished and reappeared on top of the tower.

_You have done well there fallen one, or should I say.. Dark Hero._

(My word, huh?) Darkrai looked at the garden and was amazed. (It's just as beautiful as it was before all this happened.) Darkrai looked out at the horizon (Well, I better get back to work. I have a garden to protect).

Just as Darkrai reappeared Ash and Pikachu notice Darkrai's shadow on the cliff wall. As he called everyone else over Alice started to cry tears of joy as her protector was still alive and well. She then proceeded to give Tonio a kiss on the cheek and held onto his arm tightly. All the while Brock was gasping in horror which thankfully proceed with Croagunk's poison jab to the ribs.

And that's how I thought it should of went

People might say OH MY that sounds more adult like. Well that's because I am an adult now and I would of like to see Pokemon go that way. I've been watching Pokemon since it first came to the USA and I just enjoy it. The only thing that sucks is that the main characters are still in the 10-13 year range. Its been years since it came out. You think that they would have been like 17-19 years old by now. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and the controversial Dragon Ball GT all had the characters age advance forward. But not Pokemon! Oh well, I hope that you enjoyed my little version of this.

Rate and Review thanks!


End file.
